


Behind the Scenes

by Champion_Of_None



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comedy, Coming of Age, F/M, Female Reader, Hella Tall Reader, Insecurity, My Take on Teruteru's character, Non-Despair AU, Romance, Slow Burn, Tall Reader, This is suppose to be a wholesome story, Ultimate Basketball Player, Will add more tags as it goes on, i guess, romcom, second person point of view, some angst maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champion_Of_None/pseuds/Champion_Of_None
Summary: Despite being scouted by the most famous school in the world, you still felt out of place, maybe it was because of your appearance (more specifically your freakishly tall height for a teenage girl), and guilt-stricken because you didn't deserve this title of being 'one of the best', you had help and it wasn't fair that you got all the credit.Much to your surprise, he thought otherwise.Despite being scouted by the most famous school in the world, he felt the need to lie (even to himself), to create a fanciful persona that only got the best of the best, to make himself appear better than he was, so that everyone could like him and appreciate him, after all who would like some stupid, country bumpkin?Much to his surprise, you did.(Summary and Title still in progress)





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Will be referring to characters first name, last name during narration, and then last name, first name in conversations because... it's Japan.

The sound of a dribbling ball and the squeaks of sneakers filled the gym. Spectators' cheers fell on deaf ears as the basketball players only focused on the ball. The two teams were tied, only 19 seconds on the clock. It was a life or death situation for your team. It was the finals for the tournament you were in.

The pressure was on. 

You bit your lip, eyes carefully observing the players around you, as you all waited for the ball to be put into play. The other team had the ball, so you needed to defend like your life depended on it. Sweat poured down your face, and you instinctively wiped it away with your forearm. You took a deep breath in.

You let your breath out as you eyed the girl casually walking towards you, dribbling the ball in one hand, and you walked forward, getting ready to spread out your arms to block her.

She suddenly sprinted to the left, and you mirrored the movement, easily catching up to her because of your long legs. The girl tried to juke you by changing direction to go to the right, but you easily predicted it and copied her.

Once catching up to her, you stopped her movements and dribbling by fully spreading out your arms in order to put pressure on her. 

The girl looks around for her teammates frantically, but you took that moment of distraction to push the ball from her hands, and you successfully stole the ball.

You ran as quickly as you could to the other side, once approaching the hoop, you took two steps without dribbling to jump into the air as you held the ball and slammed it into the hoop. The buzzer rang, signaling the end of the game.

Your team won by just one point. You grinned at the score and then looked towards the audience to see your dad standing and shouting in joy at the team's win.

Suddenly, you heard the screams of joy of your team right behind you, and felt them hug you tightly. 

"Good job, Mari. Fantastic as always," You managed to pick out the voice of your coach from the cheers of other people. You grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks, coach."

* * *

 

"You should've seen it, honey! Our girl making the last shot right before the clock stopped in with a swish! It was neck to neck! I swear, I felt like I was gonna go into shock any second!" Your father, face beaming with pride, was showing recordings and photos that he took on his phone to your mother who was just agreeing along, taking a bite out of dinner, small amused smile on her face. You were just awkwardly taking a bite out of your food, face red out of embarrassment. Despite all the praise you got, you never got used to it. Meanwhile your sister was just picking at the food, playing around with it instead of eating it, listening intently to your father's babbling.

"Did your teammates do nothing again?" Your sister questioned rudely, and you shot her a glance, frowning at the question.

"N-No. They did some stuff, like defending and passing," Your weak attempts to defend your teammates made your sister scoff. "O-Oh, and I also passed the ball more to them today, the coach told me to pass it more to them often since basketball is a team sport and there's no 'I' in 'team' and stuff."

"But didn't they pass it back to you after you passed it to them?" Your dad asked thoughtfully, rubbing his chin in contemplation. "...Yeah... Yeah they did... Yeesh. Those were some bad plays. Probably why you didn't score as much as you normally did."

You thought to yourself. Did they pass it back to you? You couldn't remember, but you vaguely recall some of your teammates giving you a confused look and suddenly throwing it back to you, sometimes the ball would get stolen in midst and that's why the other team scored. You frown, another thought coming to mind, but you quickly disregarded the idea.

The conversation at the table grew stale as the four of you were trying to finish your meals, but then suddenly your mother spoke:

"So, I found something interesting in the mail this afternoon," She begins, trailing off for suspense, a wide, excited smile appeared on her face as she spoke. Your father, sister, and you merely stared at your mother, wanting her to continue with what she has to say. She turns to dig through her bag hanging besides her on the chair. Eventually she pulls out an envelope with a fancy, golden seal on it, the words, 'Hope's Peak Academy', written on it with beautiful writing. You heard of the school, who hasn't heard of it? A school just for researching talents and where all the gifted gathered. You knew that the school was located  somewhere in a big city in Japan, and that they only recruited high school students, but...

Your mother held out the envelope for you to see, and you took it with a trembling hand, observing the letter, wondering if you were being pranked right at this moment by your mother.

"Oh my gosh! You're taking too long!" Your sister snatched the letter out of your hands, despite your protests and she opened it, reading the letter out loud.

" _To Mari Fisher,_

_Congratulations, you have been chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy as the Super Duper High School Level Basketball Player_ -" Your sister suddenly laughed, and you could hear your dad snicker. "Is that what they're seriously called in Japan? 'Super Duper High School Level'? 'Ultimate' sounds so much better-"

"Just h-hurry up and finish reading it!" You interrupted, anxious to hear more about the letter.

"Alright, alright, geez," Your sister coughed for dramatic effect. "- _due to your extraordinary abilities on the court and continuously carrying your team and yourself to victory every game. We are aware of your current location in America, but Hope's Peak Academy covers your living expenses and we do not charge anything for your tuition, so please do consider attending here. Do contact us if you have any questions._

_From,_ _Gin Kirigiri_ -

And then they have their email and stuff at the bottom of the letter," Your sister hands the letter back to you. You took the letter wordlessly and held it to your chest. Your heart was beating incredibly fast, you felt like you were in a dream. Hope's Peak Academy? Scouting you? Asking you to go to their school? Where success in life was guaranteed? How could you ever say 'no'? Who in their right minds-

"You're not going," your heart basically plummeted in your chest, as you looked at your dad with confusion, who had his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Your mom gave him a confused look and a frown was etched on her face. Even your sister was giving your dad a confused look.

"Huh?" It was the only thing that came out of your mouth, prompting your father to sigh.

"You're not going to this... 'Hope's Peak Academy'," He repeats, his tone was completely serious. Your mother quirked a brow.

"Why?" Both you and your sister flinch, knowing that tone all too well.

"'Why'?" Your dad repeats, his tone getting slightly louder. "You know why!"

"I don't believe I do know why, can you please explain it to me?" Oh no. You started to feel uncomfortable at the growing argument, you casted a look towards your sister-

Who should've been there at the table, but nope. She left you here alone... With your parents arguing.

Great.

"She is only sixteen-years-old! She can't go overseas to Japan far away from us! She's too young!" 

"Are you kidding me? Mom and Dad live in Japan if you've forgotten, so at least she's close to some family and she's two years away from becoming an adult!"

"That doesn't change the fact that she's still gonna be alone in a country she's never seen before!"

"Dear God, we are not gonna get things done if we keep arguing like this," Your mother sighed, exasperated. "Why don't we ask Mari what she wants to do?"

"Fine," your dad huffed and crossed his arms, both of your parents looked at you. The tension in the air was so palpable that you could probably cut it with a butter knife. "What do you want to do, Mari?"

What... What did you want to do? Well obviously you'd want to go, but just leaving everyone? It kind of breaks your heart. You bit your lip, tearing your eyes away from the stares of your parents in an act of nervousness. 

"Er... I..." You trailed off. "I gotta think about it!" And with that you ran off to your room, trying to ignore the shouts of your parents.

* * *

 

You were laying on your bed, still holding that letter and staring at it, incredibly conflicted. Should you go or should you not go? You groaned loudly, eventually throwing the letter on the floor and sighing. You take a glance at your phone, grabbing it, and going to the group chat of you and your teammates, scrolling through the messages. You sighed, throwing the phone on the side of the bed.

You heard the door to your room open suddenly, and you looked to see who it was, and much to your dismay, it was your sister. Honestly, you shouldn't even be surprised, she never knocks on your door. You let out another sigh, laying your head back down onto your pillow.

"Why so down, Sis?" She asks, stepping into your room and then picking up the fallen letter on the floor.

"Dunno if I should go or not..." You trailed off. Your sister gave you a baffled look, extremely judgemental at your statement.

"Oh come on! Isn't the answer obvious!? You should go!" She plopped down onto your bed. You frown.

"You're not saying that to get rid of me are you?" She scoffs.

"Pshh," she waved it off. "No way, no how, absolutely not, nuh-uh. I love ya way too much... Can I have your room when you leave?" You laugh bitterly.

"I dunno, maybe," You grinned with amusement, making the both of you let out a small chuckle. "...Do you really think I should go?"

"It's up to you, but I mean, if it were me, I'd already start packing my bags," She replied, and you hummed in response. "What's stopping you? Are you scared?"

"N-No!" You protested, lips pulling downwards, you shut your eyes tightly. "I mean, I don't want to leave dad here, I feel like he's gonna worry himself to death."

"He always does that though," Your sister interrupted, her face molded into a deadpan expression.

"But this time I feel like he's gonna have a heart attack or an aneurysm from worrying," You let out another sigh for the umpteenth. "And then I don't wanna leave my teammates behind, isn't basketball a team sport? Why didn't Hope's Peak Academy scout my whole team instead of just one player?"

"'Basketball is a team sport', huh? Wow that's funny, I could say the same thing to your teammates," Your sister responded dryly. You raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Honestly, you can't be this blind about this," She rolled her eyes, inadvertently insulting you.

"H-Huh?!" You gaped, eyes and mouth wide. "I-I'm not blind! And don't insult your big sister!"

"I wish you acted like one sometimes." Using your feet, you attempt to push her off your bed, while she laughed maniacally. What the hell did she mean 'act like one sometimes'?! You considered yourself to be the best older sister of all time! That ungrateful shit! How dare she!?

You reached out to grab her and pull her into a headlock. She struggled against you, tapping your arm.

"I tap out! I tap out!" She repeated, laughing as you noogied her. "Lemme go!" You chuckled heartily as you let your sister go. Her eyes narrowed into a playful glare, while you just laid back down onto your bed again. She huffed in irritation, while you smiled cheekily at her.

"So... I should go?" You ask once more, raising a brow. "Even though I'm gonna leave you here with mom and dad alone, and then you're gonna become the only child in the house?"

"When you put it like that, hell yes," she grins, folding the letter from Hope's Peak Academy into a nice little paper airplane, and threw it towards you. The plane landed right on top of your face. "Besides, I think you should be a little more selfish, opportunities like this don't come knocking all the time."

"Whatever, you just want to see the look on dad's face when I tell him I want to go." Your sister smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"What gave it away?"

* * *

 

_Four Days Later_

"Do you have everything? Toothbrush? Clothes? Undergarments? Plane ticket? Everything?!" Your dad bit his lip as he stared at you, eyes watering and trying not to sob. You looked away and shifted awkwardly on your feet. Your mother sighed, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, dear, she has everything. I double checked her suitcases to see if she has everything."

"H-Here... There's no harm in triple checking..." He trailed, kneeling down and attempting to check your luggage. Your mother slapped his hand from touching your stuff. "Ow!"

"Stop being paranoid! She has everything!" Your sister began to snicker in amusement at the growing spat. Your sister looked at you, smile growing wider.

"You know, you're probably gonna be one of the tallest people in Japan now," She states, while you frown, your anxiousness growing.

"Really?" You bit your lip in nervousness, self-conscious about your height. Your mother sighed.

"Don't mind your sister, she's just trying to rile you up," Your mother took a look at your plane ticket. "You should start heading off now, wouldn't want for you to be late to your flight."

"No!" Your father shouted, pathetically clinging onto your shirt, tears now flowing out of his eyes. "I'm not ready yet! Just give me a few more minutes!" Your mother just grabbed him by the ear as if he were a child and began to pull him away.

"Goodbye, Mari! Have a great time in Japan and Hope's Peak! Say hello to your grandparents when you get there if you can, they live in Kyoto!"

"Mari, please don't go! Don't leave your father hereeee!" Both you and your sister snicker at your father's overdramatic behavior. You stare at your sister, smiling.

"See you later," You reached out to ruffle her head, but quickly she smacks your hand away. "O-ouch!" But then she moves to tightly hug you.

"Later..." Her face was covered, and her voice was muffled, then she let you go. "Take some pictures with cute Japanese guys."

"No boyfriends!" You could hear your dad yell from the distance, making you two laugh. You started to walk away away from your sister, giving her a wave and then turning to walk ahead, unknowing of the future ahead of you at Hope's Peak Academy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly no Teruteru in first chapter, but we might see him in the next
> 
> I love Teruteru, I think he's a severely underrated and hated character (which I can understand why he's hated but still), and I think wanna explore some aspects of him that people tend to gloss over...
> 
> I feel like the first chapter was bad, but idk. Criticism is by golly welcomed in the comments! I love to improve as a writer.


End file.
